Swap of the Phantoms
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: When Vlad makes a cut-off wish, Danny wakes up in the body of Dan Phantom inside the thermos. To make matters worse, Dan has his body, and he's about to have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry Danny!"

Sam urged, I powered my ghost form to fly even faster. Of all nights, a Saturday Vlad wanted to attack and ruin my life. He was now working with Desiree, and made some sort of plan using her wishing powers. And boy do those powers backfire.

Vlad shot a blast at me in a frantic pace trying to get his wish granted before I could stop him, Desiree was the same.

"Hurry." She hissed attempting to make a barrier to stop me, I phased through and kept flying, a meter away…

"I wish Daniel would switch with his enemy V-" But before he could finish, I blasted him into a wall, he duplicated, and I wailed forcing him back into his original form and Tucker sucked him in the thermos, I spun about to blast the genie, and my eyes widened, she just finished her mantra.

"So shall it be." She smirked, and I blasted her back.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned as I was hit with her sledgehammer hand, I avoided and blasted her back with an ice beam.

"You cannot defeat me child!" She yelled about to hit me again, Sam sucked her up in the other thermos and I landed panting.

"Hard?" Tucker asked. I glared and he muttered something as he fiddled on his PDA.

"That's the fifth one tonight!" Sam urged trying to get me to go home and sleep; I shrugged it off and finally Sam and Tucker headed home. I started to walk home, too tired to fly, and got a strange feeling. Vlad's wish….. _I wish Daniel would switch places with his enemy_, I have many enemies, which one? And how would it work, would I have another body, people forget about me?

I groaned in boredom and I sneaked inside, Dad asleep on the couch thank goodness. I skipped the creaky steps on the stairs and slipped into my room, thanks to it being a Saturday, I could sleep in. I collapsed on the bed, ignoring the many bruises on my body and a strange feeling crept into my mind. I pulled at it dragging it into the open, what was it….. It felt…._close_. Like something was wrapped around me….I searched for a blanket, none.

_You're losing it Danny!_ I thought to myself breathing hard, I glanced at the clock, and waited. Slowly the numbers changed, but it felt like nothing was changing, the close feeling was there, like something stretched out on me, I shivered from the thoughts and tried to close my eyes, a feeling on cold rushed through my body before sleep took me.

I woke up and tried to stretch, I instantly froze when I couldn't. I used my hand and followed the lines of whatever it was, it was small, barely able to hold me, like a coffin, tall enough, wide enough, but not like a room. It was round, and came to a hard flat top, the bottom was rounded. _What the heck?_ I felt around again trying to figure it out, my hands froze and I stiffened. _Oh my god._ I searched in a frenzy, a few burns and large dents, but besides that nothing, no light, no sense of time passing, or even a small, only faint noise in the distance, outside._ I'm in a Thermos._ My mind screamed, I searched again, who trapped me in this? I was frantic searching, I noticed a faint glow, I was in my ghost form, I focused on my human side. Nothing happened. I tried again, still nothing.

_No, no no no NO! _

My mind screamed as I searched again, I growled in defeat and did a little sit to think, who was in my body if I was here? I head a faint tiny noise; I listened harder and started to hear words.

_"It has vanished, fix it."_ A familiar voice said, it seemed annoying. I listened harder and heard faint taps in the background.

_"I see that, time has turned black, I cannot see the outcome." _My eyes widened as I recognized the voice, I listened harder.

_"This problem is out of time?" _The annoying voice asked again and I heard a sigh.

_"I cannot see what shall happen, only time will tell." _ Dang, if Clockwork was this confused it must be big….wait why would I be held captive with Clockworks….wait, no that's impossible, no way in the name of Pariah could this be happening.

_"He sure is quiet today…." _The annoying voice said, suddenly I was bouncing hitting everything, he was shaking the thermos. I growled punching the wall, it shuddered and dented slightly, he set me back down.

_"Well at least he's in there." _It said again drifting away, yep my fear was correct.

When I got swapped with an enemy, I got swapped with the worst one possible.

I am inside Dan Phantom's body 


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flash open to a white ceiling…..white…..color….not black… I blinked a few times before daring to look around….it was my past self's room…. Um…..strange? It was better than that thermos; it must have been an accident, but no one would release me by accident….what the heck happened? I quickly twisted to my feet, something was wrong, I wasn't this light…I dared a glance over at the long lost mirror….._Oh….My…..God…._

A teenager with messy black hair, now pale skin, and eyes wide with coldness, hatred, and horror stared back. I was back as that weakling, I was Fenton again…..no…I shook it away, the horror in his eyes vanished and the dark angry look was back, his old calm icy blue was sharp as shattered glass, ready to rip skin.

"Well at least that's there." I muttered looking at myself again; I dared to glance at the calendar. June 23rd, a Saturday, which works. I glared at this body, who dares to keep me in this pathetic excuse of a human? I said nothing and let the stupid rings wash over me from long ago, it was the same Phantom since before I got my humanity ripped out, same white hair, jumpsuit, and thankfully cold hostile eyes. I changed back silently ignoring the catch phrase. I doubt anyone knows about this, but that means my past self is in the thermos….

I saw a wicked smile cut across my face, I quickly got rid of it and attempted to make my old cocky smile, it looked good enough. So now, I'm trapped in my useless old form with little strength, but on the bright side, nobody knows so I can kill them all again….slowly and painfully.

I ignored the flare of my mind screaming at me to go and murder Jazz, I knew she was in the room next to me, but they would get suspicious, I needed her alone and away. I smiled sinisterly and swapped it quickly as I hurried down the steps…now if only I could-

"Hey Danny, ready for the mall?" I slid my gaze over to the small fragile Goth girl sitting on the couch, ah Samantha.

"Yeah, ready Sam." It took effort to put in a careless voice, but I needed to get under their skin if I wanted them to die painfully. We silently moved and left the room working our way to the mall, Sam looked at me, eyes narrowing, she knew something was wrong.

"You okay? Seem kinda out of it." She said looking me up and down, um….excuse….what today hmm?

"I'm fine, just a little out of it, up late fighting ghost, Skulkar escaped again." Ah the name of my old hunter, until I sent him to the darkest pits of despair in the ghost realm, and made him see terrors that finally drove him away from me.

"Oh, well be careful, those rockets hurt I bet." She said smiling, caring…Ah! Human emotions, dang, my mind is here but his body including a trace of emotions are left.

"You would only know a sauce explosion." I muttered to myself smiling back, we continued walking, ah how easy it was to twist their minds.

We were in the food court, Tucker had joined us and I was flinching inside and forcing out strained laughter, mentally I was screaming and yanking out me f- hair… how could I use to hang out with them? I narrowed my eyes and saw a wisp of blue air come, not from my mouth but my nose as I breathed through that. Okay, no way in the name of Pariah would I stoop that low. I heard a scream and lazily looked up to see the oh so 'wonderful' Ghost hunter shooting at anything that moved, you have got to be kidding me.

"Danny! Do something!" Samantha yelped, her face looking frantic, my anger boiled noting how she expected me to 'stop' this.

"Come on dude!" Tucker said grabbing my arm and starting to drag me, oh the ghost took a little girl hostage, no big. Okay, now the girl was screaming….and fainted, or did she die? Didn't matter.

Suspicion started very faintly in Samantha's eyes, oh what I did to keep my cover. I simply looked once, getting in the act, not really caring if someone saw though. The coast was clear and I simply changed holding back a sigh and not saying my catchphrase. I floated and let my cold hatred show in my eyes, Skulkar looked up and grinned with his pumpkin face, than puzzlement shone through, oh he saw my glare.

"What do you want Skulkar?" I said cold, did Skulkar flinch? I crossed my arms and looked, he dropped the girl…..three…..two….o- aww, why did Tucker grab her?

"She's alive!" He called smiling. What a shame.

"I Skulkar shall finally get your pelt on my wall!" He said unleashing a wave of weapons. I blinked lazily, this was the best he had? Wow, in this time a mere child could dismantle these, the future had more thrill.

He launched a missile and I blasted a tiny beam to the right side, causing the tail wing to snap, making the missile turn left and right at Skulkar, he deactivated it quickly, and I grinned.

"You call yourself a hunter? You couldn't catch Ember if she was right in front of you!" I growled, adding my old selves humor, Skulkar roared and sent loose a wave of gunfire, I quickly made a shield causing an explosion of smoke to encase the mall, I blinked and activated a small ghost ray in front of me, burning away the particles giving me seeing room.

I heard Skulkar clumsy body shift a few yards away and I silently made my way over to him, I teleported behind him and harnessed the anger into power. A tiny trick I learned in the future, this was my old body so it should work. My hands and arms became encased with green and black flames of death and distraction, only the darkest minds could make such power, not even cheese head, maybe Pariah, probably not though. The air slowly started to clear and I heard a loud buzzing noise, I recognized that anywhere. I plunged my arms through Skulkar body, the fire melting the metal into one large chunk and his wires catching fire, Skulkar gasped as the dark fire encased his body, I was up to my elbows with his metal suit and I slowly pulled out clawing out large chunks on the way, Skulkar had enough, and he screamed in agony.

"I give no mercy." I whispered into his ears as his suits eyes grew dim and he plummeted towards the floor, his back on fire. The Smoke cleared completely and a pink ray blasted towards me, I blocked it with ease and my eyes flitted around, a small wicked smile turned up my frown as I spotted a red girl on a silver hover board.

Oh, _this_ would be fun.

"Your going down Spook!" She shouted and blasted a tracking missal, locking in on my DNA, I blasted it aside and it demolished some shoe store. I smiled and Valerie saw this, her eyes narrowed, she thought I lost it. I spun in a small circle letting her look at the remains of he mall. Skulkar burning body caught onto five stores, thankfully the flame was green, The missal had destroyed a shoe store and its surviving shoes were dirty or slashed open on broken glass, a little hint of blood from where the little girl had fallen, Valerie's eyes widened and she gasped.

"You did this!" She shouted charging up another gun, I raised an eyebrow.

"I did this? Tell me this, whose missal hit the store? Who didn't get here fast enough to stop the other ghost from almost killing the girl? Did the box ghost keep you up?" I smirked as rage, fury, and despair show under her mask.

"But you d-"

"But I didn't stop it? Since when does the Red Hunter rely on Danny Phantom?"

I asked circling around her, the flames caught to a food store a several explosions occurred, police and Fire trucks were heard in the distance.

"You stupid ghost!" She screamed letting lose a grenade, I let my mass turn to ectogass, and it phased through me hitting a girls' clothing store, it went off breaking the glass and setting even more fire.

"Whose fault is this Valerie Grey? Because I know, and I think you know?" I whispered in her ear darkly as I vanished, a horror and sad look crossed her face as I flew away. I grinned.

_Tearing them apart inside, what a good idea…_


	3. Chapter 3

Danny's P.O.V.

I was always the one who couldn't sit still or remain motionless, the power of being bored overwhelmed me, and right now that was happening. I was banging my head on the side doing nothing, a hollow _ding….ding….ding!_ Raced around as I hit my head further, it seemed Dan had hard bones, I don't know, hardened Ectoplasm mixed with little human DNA? I never was the one for science.

_Ding….ding….ding….ding….ding._

"Can you _stop that?" _I heard the regular observant growl; I had grown to just _love them_.

_Dingdingdingdingding…DING!_

I hit faster and stopped a moment before hitting even harder. I heard a loud groan and a little chuckle, ah, I amused Clockwork.

"How can you stand with that?" The second now annoyed observant asked, I had a feeling he was pointing to me. I heard another chuckle as I started hitting the container again.

"Stop with the racket!" The first one moaned and I grinned.

"_You_ try being trapped in this thing!" I shouted out, unintentional venom dripping as I started again. A louder moan. I sighed and stopped for a moment looking around my inky blackness, I leaned back and daydreamed, what was going on outside this thing, now I know how Dan feels, although he deserves it, I'll maybe bring a CD player or something….a CD player….for a monster that killed hundreds…..never mind….I mentally slapped my face, how could I think of doing that? The power of being bored was killing me! Slowly the noise of the clocks smeared together as I zoned off not paying attention, the observant left, and Clockwork was silent.

"Hello Sir Clockwork." A calm woman's voice said sweetly, I snapped my eyes open recognizing the voice as soon as she spoke.

"Hello Queen Isadora." Clockwork responded I could almost hear a smile; I listened and heard a light laugh.

"Call me Dora, Why has your Watchling sent for me?" She asked, Watchling? And I thought my names were bad. Her voice was calm and relaxed. I was trying to remember every hint of what he was saying, this was important.

"The future is dark, black mist has blocked my view, I do not know of the reasons, Skulkar appeared today in the ghost zone, his essence was almost destroyed and his suit melted or still smoking, he is in no shape to speak of what happened, perhaps Daniel knows."

Clockwork said, his voice shifting slightly every few seconds as long as his form.

"You wish for me to seek out Sir Phantom and ask about this threat?" She confirmed, no! That's Dan! And by the sounds of things, he seems to like my body. I thrashed and caused a large dent and nearly toppled the container, I growled hissing and thrashing more, something suddenly stopped my thrashes, hands.

"When are you going to speak of me what is inside of this Sir Clockwork?" Dora's voice echoed near me, she held the thermos; I thrashed more and attempted to wiggle from her grasps.

"All in time Dora, and let us hope that no monster in the ghost real dare release is."

Clockwork said in his old form, I was carefully set down and could tell she left; well this day is getting better and better isn't it. More ticking, I heard some faint dinging and a chime like sound, Clockwork building a clock….KILL ME NOW.

Dan's P.O.V.

We were walking down the sidewalk towards the movie theater, some sort of Horror movie, but depending on some of the tortures I've done to people, this might as well be rated PG.

"So, anyways my parents wanted me t-"Ahhhh, the pain of babbling, how I could stand it?

This is what's going on inside my mind. 20% is screaming at me to kill them now. 20% is for me to cry out in agony. 30% is for me to ditch them and go kill some other poor soul. 10% wanted me to go and ruin Valerie's life. 10% wanted me to go kill Cheese head out of boredom, and the other 10% wanted back with Clockwork where there was _silence!_

I sighed in almost relief, my stupid ghost sense, well, I could take out my misplaced anger on ghosts, or in my way, killing them allllllll over again, and yet I couldn't get in troble.

The streets were clear and I simply changed without my catchphrase. Samantha asked me about that once, I snapped at her and they both refrained from that, adding it to the pile of do-not-speak-off's. floated up into the air and charged two balls of ecto energy, I saw the form of the _royal pain_ of Princess Dora's presence.

"Sir Phantom." She said giving a tiny head bow, okay the phantom part I did not mind.

"Hey Dora." I said putting up a forced smile, or a twisted frown, you choose.

"Sir Clockwork is puzzled with the time stream, something is fogging it and we are not sure what of, do you know what destroyed Beast Skulkar a few dawns ago?" She asked kindly eyes wide with question, I held back a smirk. So Clock-ey couldn't see the time stream huh? This made my life a whole lot easier.

"No, like Skulkar attacked me a while ago, and I trapped him in the thermos, but I didn't hurt him that bad." I said with fake fear. Dora nodded and vanished, I grinned darkly. Sam and Tucker were away thinking this was a private talk, I flew over to where they were.

"Hey guys, Dora told me about some new threat, can I take the day off to think?" I asked moving to a laying position in the air, they smiled at how playful I was acting.

"Sure Danny, tell us if anything happened." Sam said and I smiled as I vanished from sight, my smile turned to a dark frown as I looked over the city. I flew up into the sky, not as fast as I was used too, but good enough. I landed inside some run down apartment, and started growling and punched the wall with my frustration. My hand went through the foot thick mix of brick and wood, a hint of blood coming out, but I forced my ectoplasm to harden and reform into flesh. So many things Danny's body could do yet he never knew them.

I grinned and let ectofire burn fiercely destroying and mauling the building, turning it ashy and black, I could almost imagine the screams if a person was here. I breathed in the charred smell, I needed cries of pain.

I turned intangible and transported quickly over to Valerie's home. The crummy apartment was small and musty; she was in her room on a computer, reading something about ghosts. I sneaked up behind her and read a few of the passages.

_Ghosts are wandering souls left behind from an obsession or a strong emotion._

"That's not true; some of them are made from science experiments gone wrong." I whispered into her ear and she yelped jumping out of her seat and grabbing a gun and pointing it at my head, I let a cold dark smile cross my face.

"You!" She growled putting her finger on the trigger. I raised n eyebrow.

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" I smirked she growled and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here ghost!"  
She barked, I almost laughed, and this was a _threat?_

"Well, I have three things I want in mind, I want to destroy the town again, kill Vlad and you the only surviving, and than destroy Phantom to make sure he never escapes." I said not really caring about what I said, I looked up lazily and saw a look of pure confusion.

"Wait, aren't you Phantom?" She said taking out another ghost weapon, I froze. Dang it!

"Eh, it's not like you can stop me, you've been trying for years, and yet here I am." I said growling, it had a double meaning, better word choice.

"I've nearly ended your afterlife many times, and I can do it now." She growled, her hand shook a little, I noticed and gave a twisted smile.

"Tell me this Valerie, how old am I?" I said leaning against the wall, confusion came across her face but she never left me from her sight.

"Like, fourteen." She mumbled, I grinned coldly and I think she flinched.

"No, I am twenty four, and to twist your mind, I've been fighting you for twelve years."

I said simply, her face was nothing but confusion now.

"No! you lie!" She screamed and blasted a shot, I tuned my gut into smoke and it passed through, I smirked and wished I had my fangs.

"Nice try Valerie, but where I come from, you have no hope." I smirked again, I assumed she caught on because her face was epically pale, she was shaking and I took a step forward she tried blasting again.

"Your from the future." She whispered and I smirked. I focused on a power I found handy in times, Daniel never found it because he never knew what to look for.

Two black rings formed on my face, they separated and moved both way, shape shifting was nice, I smirked at her horrified face, I was as her father, missing one leg and am and partially blind.

"If only he was still alive." I smirked in my dark voice.

Valerie had enough, she screamed and I laughed enjoying her fear as I faded from view, I will enjoy traumatizing her.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Danny's P.O.V.

Ah, a Monday morning, that meant school.

I was currently walking down the street with Samantha and Tucker, I knew that they thought something was up, but wisely ignored the fact, such smart children.

"Hey Danny, did you forget about that English essay for Mr. Lancer?" Sam said smirking as she opened up the door, I made my face blank and Tucker snickered. We walked to …my locker…I guess and I phased my hand through and pulled out the books, I turned and put on a cold smile, I watched as a timid Valerie stumbled into school, her face was pale and slight bags under her eyes. But the color itself was dim and showed some mental trauma. She stumbled past and in silently I appeared behind her almost laughing at her weakness.

"Hello Valerie." I sent out a duplicate to say that as cold and menacing as possible as I said it warm in welcoming. The reaction was priceless.

She shrieked in fear and twisted away holding a gun in front of her with her back to the lockers, her eyes wide with fear and hatred. I raised my arms and backed away looking confused. I sent the duplicate back and fused it back in me.

"Um….I don't think that you should shoot me for saying hi." I said simply staring at the gun, she sighed and put it away, yep she was afraid.

"Sorry Danny, I had a rough night." She whimpered. I gave her a sympathetic look and smiled.

"Well you can always come over to my house." I offered and she smiled, now to scare her. I tensed slightly and let her see that, I blinked and made my blue eyes turn an acid green and smile coldly.

"Yeah Valerie, you can always come to _my house._" I snickered in a vial and scary voice, she screamed in fear as I advanced, and grinned.

"What's wrong, the great Huntress mad I overshadowed her friend?" I whispered, and she flinched.

"Get out of him!" She screamed and I laughed.

"I think I won't." I whispered before teleporting away in a rush of thick green smoke. I reappeared around the bend and hurried to class, I sat down and took out my book just as an extremely pale and frightened Valerie walked in and took her seat, The old buffoon of a teacher glared but said nothing due to her condition. The entire class hurried on, I got a detention because I didn't do my homework, I'll just end up skipping it anyways. We were walking to the overweight Lancers class, I'm sure people wouldn't care if he had a 'heart attack' in the night would they?

Tucker shook me out of my _very_ nice daydream as I saw one mad jock stomp over to me. Oh yes Dash, I made sure he was peaceful in my time….strapped to the front of two colliding trains….

"Hey Fentonio, I got a D on my history test." He said cracking his knuckles, should I even be afraid? I rolled my eyes and he grabbed the color of my shirt lifting me up to his level, I looked at him calmly and he growled.

"Stop pretending to be tough." He snarled and I grinned cold and full or humor.

"You? _Please_ I've seen many more scary things in my time than you could inflict on someone." I snorted and his bull eyes narrowed. He swung a punch and it hit my gut, I activated my ghost healing abilities around that area and it quickly prevented a bruise.

"I'm plenty scary!" He shouted in my ear and I gagged on his rancid breath.

"Yeah for a dentist, they have to put their hand in that pig pen you call a mouth." I snarled back, my eyes quickly becoming cold. Dash roared and hurled me at a locker, I collided and the loud sound of metal groaning as it bent and the short snaps as my spine gave a small crack making it lose to dodge. I fake crumpled and made a fake look of pain as Dash stomped over. He wound up his fist to punch and I put my one hand on the metal locker, and quickly sent out a fast wave of ectofire, I felt the locker heat up to a burning point.

"You weak Fentoad!" He shouted in his bull like voice and swung his fist. I made a dark smile and saw Tucker and Sam look at me with confusion and worried expressions. The fist came closer and I swiftly did move that resembled the splits and a tripping move. Dash stumbled and shot his other hand out to steady himself against the locker.

His shrill scream as both of his hands were burnt and sizzled some skin echoed off of the halls. Some drops of blood from the charred skin it the fizzing locker; they quickly evaporated like water on a skillet. Dash screamed in pain and in all my willpower I held back the laughter, I only allowed a small smile to curl on my face. People rushed out of the rooms and in the panic quickly slipped outside and resumed my preformed form, the ghost half.

I twisted as I heard the door swing open, Samantha, Tucker, and Jasmine were glaring at me, I made confusion litter my eyes.

"Danny! You can't do that!" Sam yelled and I rolled y eyes and put my shoulders in a relaxed state.

"Come on guys, Dash had it coming; he was always a big jerk." I said letting a hint of acid drip into my voice. Jazz crossed her eyes and glared.

"Heating up the locker with an ectoblast than tripping dash into the locker making him burn his hands won't solve anything." She said hard, we all stared, Tucker and Sam seemed surprised.

"Woa…I didn't even see that happen." Tucker said in shock, I wasn't surprised.

"You always were smarter than what I gave you credit for." I said coldly, Tucker and Sam nodded but Jazz stiffened in the slightest way, I saw a hint of Goosebumps raise on her arms, what's wrong with her?

"Later, I have a ghost to stop." I said and quickly took to the skies even though my sense never went off. I needed to go hurt something.

Jazz's P.O.V.

I watched as Danny quickly dodged with new found speed, and swiped Dash's legs. I watched and clearly saw his plans, When people started running, I found Tucker and Sam and we made our way towards the back door where Danny walked out. We stomped out, sure Dash deserved to be bullied but not get his hands fried. Even Sam agreed to my thoughts with just one look.

We walked out and Danny turned, he was in his ghost form, why? He seemed to be in it a lot now a days.

"Danny! You can't do that!" Sam yelled and I saw him roll his now green eyes and lean back putting his shoulders in a relaxed posture.

"Come on guys, Dash had it coming; he was always a big jerk." I noted the acid drip into his voice, Danny never talked like this, sure he talked about Dash with an annoyed tone but nothing worse than a little growl, but the acid in his tone was frightening.

I crossed my arms and glared, he met my eyes quickly.

"Heating up the locker with an ectoblast than tripping dash into the locker making him burn his hands won't solve anything." I noted my older sister knowledge coming in handy. Sam and Tucker looked at me with a surprised face, they never saw what happened, _there!_ Another slip. Sam was always the smart one, she caught on the fastest, but Danny had a face that showed no surprise or shock, like he knew that I knew….or he was covering his emotions amazingly well.

"Woah…I didn't even see that happen." Tucker said in shock, so they never actually did see it. Danny kept looking at me.

"You always were smarter than what I gave you credit for." He said coldly, his voice almost monotone, it seemed familiar…

_"Danny I know, all about it. I know you have ghost powers and you've always been doing the right thing, that's why I've been covering you for mom and dad. But not anymore." I said calm at first and set down the Fenton Boomerang. Shock and surprise filled my brother's face._

_"You knew?" He whispered not believing, but at once his eyebrows came down and his eyes hardened to a stone gaze. A large frown came on his face and he looked….angry…so cold he could freeze water with one glance._

_"You always were smarter than I gave you credit for." He said coldly and the two rings formed at his waist, they seemed a bit dull…no they had black in split and I staggered back._

_"Your not Danny….Your not Danny! That's why the Boomerang wasn't locking on your ectosignature, your not Danny!" I shouted backing up. The monster in front of me smirked, its fanged mouth came to a wicked smile showing only the tip of his forked tongue. His eyes were cold merciless and a deep blood red, his skin was a faint sick green and his hair was a frenzy of white fire. He had a large build that would make Dash scream and a long black and white cape to match his outfit. To match the DP symbol on the front of his suit._

_"I was, but I grew out of it."_

I tensed at the same words, and my fingers twitched, Danny was looking at me oddly, still a trace of the same coldness was there. I wasn't listening as he suddenly took off into the sky, we walked back inside and the rest was a blur. The next second I was in my car speeding home after faking a upset Stomach, thank heavens that Mom and Dad went on a ghost hunt somewhere out of state. I pulled up and quickly an inside, Danny wasn't home, and I was glad. I quietly raced up the steps into his room and proceeded to turn on the ghost alert. I snapped on his computer and his black and white password box appeared.

_Password.__

I rolled my eyes and typed in the simple password. _Sam Fenton_. The computer opened up quickly and I moved my cursor over to the tiny file box in the corner of the screen. I don't know why I was suddenly frantic, but it felt like I needed to do this. I quickly scrolled through the names, and clicked on the _important_ file. Another password came up and I typed in Phantom, Danny told me these passwords incase of emergency. I scrolled pass Vlad, Pariah and even Dani (he had her there for emergency contact)

I proceeded to click on the dreaded name. _ Dark Danny/ Dan Phantom_


	5. Chapter 5

Jazz's P.O.V.

Dark Danny/ Dan Phantom.

_In an alternate time line the nasty b-_

I quickly skipped that, I didn't need to know how Danny met him. I scrolled down past the paragraph and started reading the words.

_Personality: usually Cocky, when angered can show extreme coldness and become hostile. Likes to sentence fear and does NOT like to be trapped. (Thermos, or in my disguise for example)_

_Powers: Everything I have and more, seems to have lost Ice powers but does have ecto fire. Also likes to reform his body often (twisting neck 360 degrease or makes a hole in body)_

_Note: Seems to be able to shape shift, therefore he can easily learn and act anyway he wants. Can think of killer possibilities off the bat like in fights, giving the opponent as much pain as possible._

_Location: In thermos inside Clockworks tower inside the ghost zone. Clockworks tower is hidden and so far only Dani, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz know where it is, I don't know about any other ghosts._

He was acting like Dan…not only in his actions but in mind. He seems angrier, and colder. He seemed to show no mercy to Dash today, and I don't think Sam and Tucker saw but I did.

Danny smiled, he was grinning and was enjoying Dash's pain, I wonder what else he does to satisfy his needs, drink bat blood?

"No…I need some air." I muttered logging out and making it look like I was never here. I climbed to the ops center and looked out, I saw Danny in the distance facing away from me just floating. I quickly grabbed the Fenton telescope and long distance microphone. I plugged it in and listened picking up on Danny's slow breathing and kept a visual.

A small dark grin came on his face and his hand twitched slightly with green energy, he sighed and closed his fist.

"Soon." He muttered, I barley heard and listened further still watching. He gazed across the city and another dark smile appeared.

"Soon I can take this blasted place to the ground. I'll probably regret this, but being in my younger self's body might be the best way to kill them all." He said and shot his head back letting out fits of cold and almost black laughter. I dropped the objects in shock. He flew off quickly or teleported, I wasn't sure. _No_. That meant that that wasn't Danny, that was Dan….but if I told Sam and Tucker they would be in danger, only one chance that I could find help.

I quickly snatched my pink cell phone and started dialing, I listened and heard it ring four times, almost five when she picked up.

_"Hello?" _"Dani!" I yelped savoring her voice, it was quiet a moment and I caught on, I quickly walked to the soundproof lab and locked the door and activated the shield.

_"Okay, I'm in a free zone, what's wrong Jazz?"_

"There's been an accident, and I need your help."

_"…where's Danny?"_

I winced and didn't say a thing; I almost heard her freak out.

_"Jazz! Danny! Is he hurt! I need to know what's wrong!"_

"Dani, calm down…..Danny's the problem."

_"w-what?" _Her voice was cracking not believing what I was saying.

"Dani, well a wishing ghost-"

_"Desiree?"_

"Yeah…..well Vlad tried to swap placed with him, but Danny kinda cut hi off but she granted the wish anyways and-"

_"I have a really bad feeling, Jazz, if I understand correctly, Vlad tried to swap places , but if it was cut off, than who is taking Danny's place?"_

Wow, she caught on quick.

"Well….that's kinda the thing…."

I could almost see her frown.

"You sure about this?" Dani asked for the fifth time.

We had made a plan, and Dani stuck through with it, I faked moms voice saying I was still sick from yesterday, and Danny never paid any attention, he was now with a clueless Sam and Tucker. We were currently zooming in the speeder towards our only hope. We narrowly dodged a flying blast of energy, the field we had cut through was booby trapped.

"Dodge!" I shrieked and Dani yelped as she moved it into a tight spiral to avoid a venus fly trap like thing. We calmed into a steady path and Dani floored it getting us out of the plains of death.

We narrowed our eyes as we saw the growing tower, only a little more and we would either destroy, or save the world. We pulled up and parked, Dani took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, she than nodded saying she was clear with the plan. We quietly raced inside, well Dani flew in but we made it too the main chamber. We slung open the door and Clockwork turned puzzled.

Dani told me that the future had darkened making Clockwork blind, she only had to stall him as I did my job.

"Hey Clocky!" Dani taunted and I saw fear in her eyes as she launched a bolt, Clockwork blocked it and he was now as confused as ever. Dani proceeded to thrown attacked and dodge a few defensive ones as I made my way over to the table of _Do-not-touch_. I avoided the Holy grail and the other things and picked up the one I wanted. The thermos shook a little as I picked it up, whatever was in it started thrashing. I heard a shriek as Dani was hit with something and crashed into a clock; she got back up and joined the unwanted fight.

The thermos stopped and became still, but a single word came out muffled. _Dani?_ I smiled and sneaked into the corner. I lightly tapped the container and the struggling came back.

"relax Danny." I muttered and it stopped. _Jazz? Dani? Wha- what's going on here! Let me out!"_

The thing cried and I looked uncertain.

"I'm not sure…." I muttered and it stopped shaking.

_"Please! Dan is in my body probably killing people! You have to set me free before he hurts someone!" _The concern I the muffled voice was real and I smiled.

"Yep, your Danny." I hit the release button and a pile of green smoke poured out, from the smoke a tall figure rose, its red eyes filled with….warmth? that didn't fit at all. A black ring formed and went down shifting it into Danny phantom when he was fourteen, he coughed waving away the mist and blinked a few times. The red was still there and it slowly faded to green with red flecks.

"Dang, that thermos is so boring." He moaned and turned to face a yelping Danielle, she was now flying for her life as very annoyed clockwork was chasing after her. Apparently she took his staff and she had on a medallion, and boy even in toddler form Clockwork looked mad enough to kill.

"JJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZ!" Dani screamed but also had a smile saying that it was better than a roller coaster. Danny vanished and Dani collided into me laughing, Clock work scowled swiping his staff back.

"Now will you tell me what in the name of pariah possessed you to come and annoy me to bits?" He growled, it took a lot to annoyed Clockwork.

Danny's P.O.V.

I've never seemed Clockwork so annoyed, and that was from me. I grinned as Dani made a shaapish grin and Jazz shrugged, I saw Clockwork freeze as he saw the thermos on the ground…..with the lid off…..and nothing in it.

I appeared behind him and he spun around about to blast me and I held up my arms in defeat, Clockwork was glaring and I grinned.

"Hey Clockwork, want to know why you can't see a thing in the time zone?" I asked shrugging, he prepared to hit me with the staff and I smiled.

"Well, in case you don't care how about this, Vlad made a wish and Desiree granted it, and sadly Dan and I swapped minds." I said, Clockwork blinked than a puzzled expression came on. I sighed seeing I won this fight.

"How many times has Dan in my body wreaked havoc?" I asked Jazz she smiled sheepishly.

"Well….He hasn't done anything to make the citizens hate you, he's waiting than will kill Sam and Tucker, oh and he mentally scarred Valerie." She put in shivering, I flinched. Clockwork nodded and I raised an eyebrow.

"I sense your aura, its light a before, I see you behind the mask Daniel." He said and hit a button on his staff, a portal opened and I widened my eyes. Sam was walking down a road and Tucker on her right side, Dan was on Tuckers other side and apparently Tucker was saying some joke, Dan's eye was twitching and he was grinding his teeth.

"He won't last much longer, go!" Clockwork said and we all dashed through, I grabbed Jazz and Dani took off to subtract Dan. I gently let Jazz down on a roof and she smiled, I returned it and viewed the scene.

Dani zoomed down and charged an ectoblast that hit Dan chest front and knocked him back a yard. Sam and Tucker gasped looking forward and was stunned looking at a satisfied looking Dani.

"Thank goodness your okay!" she said and ran over to Tucker and Sam they backed away looking confused and Dan growled getting to his feet.

"Why did you blast Danny!" Sam shouted still confused and Dani gasped causing a shield to form blocking Dan's attack.

"To make it short, that's not Danny." She yelped phasing them away, Tucker was narrowing his eyes.

"then where is the real Danny?" Tucker said panicking. I appeared and shot a large blast at Dan he, hissed rolling out of the way and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"How!" He shouted in rage turning to phantom and I smirked.

"Having Dani and Jazz around can really help." I said and shot a blast of ecto, Dan teleported away and shot a blast of fire at me, I tried to dodge but was thrown back into a building.

"You may have my body but you sure don't know how to use it!" He shouted back and shot another blast I dodged and growled.

"Wait which one is Danny?" Sam shouted looking at both of us, Dan smirked.

"Depends." He said simply looking back at me. "We both technically are." He said and confusion littered their faces, Tucker caught on first.

"Wait….Dan?" He said growing pale, I groaned.

"Tell me about it, it's worse being in his body." I muttered and got a ectoblast as a response, It knocked me into a building forcing me out of the disguise, I grunted as I felt the rings come and I change into that white haired monster. I heard gasps and looked up. The citizens were watching, a news helicopter filming and Tucker and Sam scared beyond belief.

I kicked myself up and duplicated sending them at Dan, he wailed and destroyed them sending some ectofire, I created an ice barrier and forced myself into the ice and fire inferno, I caught him off guard as I grabbed his wrist and hurled him into a window, the glass shattered and he hissed in pain. I smirked realizing his weakness.

"You may know your body better, but you feel pain in my form." I snarled and we started circling. I saw Dani helping people out of the streets to stop the waves of flame. I growled cooling off the fire with ice, and a dark grin made its way onto Dan's face.

"So your still helping this stupid town?" He smirked and charred up a large ball of ectofire. I glared and he smirked bigger, at once he let lose the fire in an exploding motion and all surfaces within three hundred feet caught flame, including people.

They screamed in agony as the ectofire burned them, some dropped to the ground and didn't get up, I gasped and growled before releasing a wail without realizing it. He yelped, yes _yelped_, as he was thrown back into a brick wall, his form leaving a large indent and his eyes closing. People were now hiding in nearby stores and alleyways. Dan snarled getting up and glaring with pure hatred, but something was wrong. His eyes were_ red._

A loud whistling sound came in before twisted avoiding a pink blast of energy and a loud roar of a truck.

"Your going down spook!" Valerie shouted charging her gun.

"How dare you threaten our city you blog of ectoplasm, waist!"

Mom shouted getting a few guns out of the GAV. Dan smirked and slowly dropped to the ground in a crouching position.

"Well well, for once I may have to say that Valerie's presence is _convenient."_ He said smiling with dark thoughts.

"Yeah, because she kept whipping your butt." I snared back and he frowned.

"If I remember correctly, _I _was the only that killed, you, Sam, Tucker, Mr. Lancer, Maddie, Jack, Valerie's father and all people who dared insult me in my younger version."

He said rubbing some dirt away on his gloves. I growled and he grinned but at once red and blue ghost senses came from both of us and we snapped our heads to the sky, the shocked and scared form of Desiree was looking at us in disbelief.

"I wish Dan and Danny were back to normal!" Sam screamed and Desiree waved her hand, at once we both moaned in protest as a splitting headache attacked us. I saw faint red smoke rise from his body as blue came from mine, we connected in mid air and I felt every idea and thought he ever had, like overshadowing almost. His mind snapped back pressing and trying to force its way into my mind, I snapped back and we proceeded to get back into our appropriate bodies, I blinked and my eyes turned green I looked up and paled at the full and angry form of Dan rose, eyes filled with hate and him smiling a fanged grin.

"Let the killing start." He hissed almost in a snake voice as we all charged.


	6. AN

**Okay this is really sad, prepair for the tissue box and hold your breath.**

**I am sorry if you are reading this, because that means you are one of my ever so loyal fans.**

**Schoolwork is tough, same as chores and sporting events, i'm not finding enough time to finish the story so sadly i'm leaving a few options to you.**

**1) YOU could continue this if you would like, just PM me and i'll see to all of the paper work...if there is any**

**2) Go cry in the corner and just sigh at another wonderful Fanficton that's not ended**

**3) just wait. It could be months, heck it could be years until i actually start posting this again, if i do, well your lucky.**

**Sorry for any problems, i understand that many of you like my story's and thanks for sticking with me all the way.**

**With love and regret ~Oceanbreeze7**


End file.
